


Bad Wolf?

by Valerie3



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie3/pseuds/Valerie3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A forgotten scene from The Day of the Doctor. Another what could have happened when the 10th Doctor heard the words 'Bad Wolf.' The things in bold are actually quotes from the show, by the way, and I have no rights to them whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Wolf?

**“Bad wolf Girl I could kiss you!”** the War Doctor said.

**“Sorry, did you just say Bad Wolf?”** the 10th Doctor asked, frozen in shock. The 10 th Doctor’s mind continued to race as his two counterparts continued on. However, he heard nothing of what they said.

_Did he really hear him right? Bad Wolf? His_ Rose _? The same Rose whom he had sent to live with his metacrisis self so they could live out the rest of their lives together? How could the War Doctor possibly know about her? He must have heard incorrectly, then. Time to clean out that earwax. After all, there was no way…_

At this point the background noise of the other two began poking back into his brain, and he was forced to abandon his current train of thought.

In fact, all thoughts of the Bad Wolf remained buried under all the worry and elation from the rest of the day. It was not until the War Doctor made an attempt to leave did the 10th remember the strange quote.

“Hold on a second,” he said, all his attention now focused on his younger self. “Earlier, did you say Bad Wolf?”

The War Doctor gave no visible reaction except to say, “I take it you know her?”

“You could say that,” the 10th replied, gazing at the younger Doctor.

“The Moment took her form. Said she was from our future,” the Warrior said.

“Your future, my past.” _And the metacrisis’ present._ “Her name was Rose.”

“Was?” asked the War Doctor.

“Is,” the 10th Doctor corrected expressionlessly.

“Bad memories?” the Warrior guessed.

A hand squeezed the 10th’s shoulder. “No, very good ones. A few sad ones, but all good,” the 11th said, finally joining the conversation.

The three all paused for a moment before the War Doctor broke the silence. “Well, I must be off,” he said.

As the other two watched his TARDIS depart the 11th Doctor mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “leaving the brakes on.”

The 10th didn’t even bother to question the strange phrase. He was too wrapped up in memories. Flashes of Daleks, the beautiful blonde-haired human, and his half-human-self appeared in his mind’s eye, only remaining there for a second each in a strobe light effect. As finally Dårlig Ulv-Stranden disappeared from his view he asked “Do I ever see her again?” His voice broke at the end as a tear rolled down his face.

11 squeezed 10’s shoulder again but said nothing. The two remained staring at the place where the third TARDIS had been, which was now just empty. Eventually the 11th Doctor confessed “I miss her, too.”

“Everyday?”

“Everyday,” 11 confirmed. “Many things have happened since that day, but despite everything, I still miss her.”

“Does it ever get better?” 10 asked, his eyes daringly hopeful.

“New companions, more adventures-” 11 began.

“So it doesn’t.” 10 said flatly.

“There is someone, but no, Rose is one of a kind. Remember that one of us is able to live that dream, at least,” 11 replied, just as morose as his younger self.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” 10 said bitterly, his eyes narrow as he glared at the wall.

“About us, no. About Rose… take it as you will. She’s living out the rest of her life with the man she loves,” 11 said.

After a long pause 10 swallowed almost painfully. “How do you think they are?” His voice had softened from its previous harsh tone.

“My guess is as good as yours. The exact same, in fact.”

10 smiled with little humor in his eyes. “I just wanted to hear it voiced aloud,” he said.

11 smiled sympathetically as he gazed unseeingly at the wall, gazing at something only he could see. “I would imagine they’re happy. Rose had said she had been working for Torchwood. They’re probably both working there.”

10 snorted, a small (yet real) smile on his lips. “Can you imagine it? Us, Torchwood’s number one enemy, working for them?”

“And doing quite a marvelous job, if I do say so myself,” 11 added.

“They also have their TARDIS. I wonder if it’s all grown, yet,” 10 said wistfully.

11 smiled genuinely. “Time is relative, as they say. They’ll be back in space in no time.”

“The Doctor and Rose Tyler, traveling the universe,” 10 said, grinning.

“Together till the end,” 11 added, his eyes bright.

“Together till both of their ends,” 10 corrected, grinning widely. After a minute though, his spirits dampened. “As to our end…” he began uncertainly.

“We’ll manage as we always do,” 11 said.

“More companions, more adventures-” 10 said wryly.

“Saving the universe as that’s what always seems to happen-” 11 said, smiling wryly.

“Being the Doctor we chose to be-” 10 added, his eyes full of hope

“Till the very end,” the two finished together, grinning at each other.

They exchanged a long look before the 10th Doctor changed the subject. **“I won’t remember either so you might as well tell me** ,” he said, taking off his spectacles. As the two continued to discuss their plight, thoughts of their blonde-haired girl were pushed to the backs of their minds for another day. Never forgotten, but merely… prioritized.


End file.
